Columbia Pictures Television/Summary
Logo descriptions 'by Jason Jones, James Fabiano, Matt Williams, Ryan Mead, Michael Bode, bmasters9, and Logophile Logo captures by Shadeed A. Kelly, Eric S, V of Doom, snelfu, Supermarty-o, jsb1980, and others Editions by Shadeed A. Kelly, Logophile, V of Doom, MrThorax281, CuriousGeorge60 and Brendan Richards Video captures courtesy of ChadODell, gman1290, JohnnyL80, 'mcydodge919, Matthew Mayfield (Logophile), and youngleader610 (Mr. Logo) Background Columbia Pictures Television (CPT) was the second name of the Columbia Pictures television division Screen Gems (SG), reincorporated on May 6, 1974. The name's change was announced on May 1 and was suggested by David Gerber, who was president of Columbia's television division. In 1984, Coke demerged Columbia Pictures and Columbia Pictures Television. CPT was transferred to "CPT Holdings, Inc.". On January 30, 1984, CPT joined forces with Lexington Broadcast Services Company, Inc. (later known as "LBS Communications, Inc.") and created "Colex Enterprises". It was created to distribute most series by CPT from the 1950s to the 70s. In October, CPT created "The Television Program Source" with Alan Bennett and former King World president, Bob King. On November 24, 1986, CPT was merged with Embassy Communications by forming "Columbia/Embassy Television". This was also the birth of Coca-Cola Telecommunications, when CPT's distribution division merged with the Television Program Source. Coke also regrouped CPT, Embassy Communications, and Merv Griffin Enterprises into "Coca-Cola Television". On December 21, 1987, Coke's entertainment business was sold to Tri-Star Pictures, Inc. for $3.1 billion. Tri-Star Pictures, Inc. was renamed to "Columbia Pictures Entertainment, Inc." (now "Sony Pictures Entertainment") and CCT was shut down ten days later and folded into the reorganized Columbia Pictures Television Distribution. In October 1991, CPT, TriStar Television, and MGE were reorganized into the "Sony Pictures Entertainment Television Group" (a.k.a. "Sony Television Entertainment"). On February 21, 1994, Columbia Pictures Television merged withTriStar Television by becoming "Columbia TriStar Television" and Columbia Pictures Television Distribution was renamed to "Columbia TriStar Television Distribution". On January 1, 2001, Columbia Pictures Television was folded into Columbia TriStar Television, however, the CPT name was retained in the in-credits of The Young and the Restless until October 2002. Currently the division is known as Sony Pictures Television. 1st Logo (September 4, 1974-August 10, 1976) Nicknames: "CPT Pretzel", "CPT", "The Pretzel" Logo: Against a red background, the yellow letters "C-P-T" appear one by one as each initial appears on screen and zooming out at the same time. The "T" is in the middle of and on a higher plane than the "C" and "P", which slide upwards diagonally to merge with the "T" to form a stylized logo, which looks like a pretzel. On either side of the logo's stem are the words "COLUMBIA" and "PICTURES", and below that "TELEVISION". Under all that is the byline "A DIVISION OF COLUMBIA PICTURES INDUSTRIES INC." all in white lettering. FX/SFX: The letters appearing, the letters "combining". Cheesy Factor: Animation that looks about as rough as its predecessor, the "S From Hell". The design also looks somewhat rushed, leading many to believe that this may be a placeholder logo. Music/Sounds: A little sped-up version of the 1970-1974 Screen Gems theme as the first three opening notes bring forth the three initials in the logo. The rest of the theme plays normally. The first three notes appears to be played faster than on the SG version. Music/Sounds Variants: •On the TV movie The Lindbergh Kidnapping Case, the same music was heard being played on an organ. •Sometimes, the closing theme of the show or TV movie would play over it. Availability: Ultra rare. It appears on the DVD of the 1976 TV movie The Story of David with the closing music playing over it. The first version can be seen on every episode of Born Free on DVD, and was also spotted on an airing of Police Story on Black Starz! (now Starz in Black) years ago. The second version has only appeared on the TV movie The Lindbergh Kidnapping Case and was preserved on the VHS version. It was also seen on the short-lived ABC shows Good Heavens, That's My Mama and The Feather and Father Gang. Scare Factor: Medium. If it was as well known as SG '65-'74, it would probably not be well liked because of the presence of that music. Low for the second version, as the organ music used sounds less scary. Both are otherwise tame compared to the "S from Hell" logo. 2nd Logo (In-credit Variants) (1974-2002) Logo: Just a simple in-credit from the following: •Days of our Lives (1974-1983): "A CORDAY PRODUCTIONS COLUMBIA PICTURES TELEVISION PRESENTATION © (year), PRE-RECORDED". •The Young and the Restless (1974-2002): "A COLUMBIA PICTURES TELEVISION PRESENTATION in association with BELL-PHILLIP TELEVISION, INC. (later "BELL DRAMATIC SERIAL CO." in 1984) and CORDAY PRODUCTIONS, INC. Copyright © (year) by (name of CPT company) All Rights Reserved". •Dealer's Choice (1974) and The Diamond Head Game (1975): "This has been a Columbia Pictures Television Presentation". The former show had it in the Cooper Black font (later used for one of the font style for Columbia) while the latter used Peignot. •The Fun Factory (1976): This has the Fishman-Freer Productions in-credit logo with a copyright notice and below that is "in association with COLUMBIA PICTURES TELEVISION". •The Upper Hand (1990-1993): "Produced in association with COLUMBIA PICTURES TELEVISION". •''Beakman's World'' (September 18, 1992-1997): We have the Columbia Pictures print logo in white with the words "Columbia Pictures Television Distribution" in Souvenir font (later Bank Gothic MD BT font as "COLUMBIA PICTURES TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION" in 1993) under the Torch Lady. Underneath that is the phrase "In Association With", which was later changed into "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" in all-caps since 1993. September 18, 1992-May 22, 1993, episodes have the 1989-1993 print Torch Lady with the sunburst behind her, while episodes aired between September 18, 1993-1997 have the current Torch Lady with a cloud background placed inside a box. •''Miracle on Interstate 880'' (February 22, 1993): "COLUMBIA PICTURES TELEVISION". Variants: •On S1 of The Upper Hand, it scrolls in the credits. •On The Best of Beakman's World, the phrase, "In Association With" is in the similar font as the show's credits. FX/SFX: The scrolling or the fade in of the text. Music/Sounds: The show's closing theme. Availability: Extremely rare. It appeared on Days of our Lives, The Young and the Restless, The Upper Hand, a British sitcom based on Who's the Boss?, and Beakman's World. The Dealer's Choice, The Diamond Head Game and The Fun Factory variants are extinct, but the second season of Dealer's Choice did appear when GSN aired episodes back from 1997-1998 and should be retained if it re-airs. The Miracle on Interstate 880 variant is seen on said movie, which can be purchased on YouTube. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2nd official logo) (September 21, 1976-November 10, 1982, 1984-January 1988?) Nicknames: "The Abstract Torch", "The Sunburst", "The Starburst" Logo: We see a bright torch light appear against a black screen and as it shrinks, it changes into a more "abstract" torch light. The light rays recede from the bottom to about half way with 13 symmetrical white light rays remaining. An orange half circle, or a semicircle, fades in from behind the rays and the words "Columbia Pictures Television" appear under it in a gold Souvenir font. The entire logo then slowly backs away as it fades out. Trivia: •This logo is actually the second half of the 1976 Columbia Pictures movie logo and, aside from a different color designation for the abstract torch, the footage also seems to be played faster than its theatrical counterpart. •Depending on the quality of the film print or telecine, the logo would appear slightly red. It should be noted that despite this, orange was the designated color for Columbia's television unit during this era. •According to the book Screen Gems: A History of Columbia Pictures Television from Cohn to Coke, 1948-1983 by TV historian Jeb H. Perry, this logo was described as "a graphic representing the glow from The Lady's torch", which is, indeed, what this logo was meant to represent. Mr. Perry, however, made a mistake in this book, in that he said that this logo started in 1974 with the change to Columbia Pictures Television from Screen Gems. The real first logo of CPT was the "Pretzel", as described above. Variants: •On occasion, the glow around the sunburst varied in brightness or was not visible at all. This was exceptionally the case during the 1980s on network TV. •On the second episode of the short-lived series Filthy Rich, titled "Town and Garden", the sunburst appears in-credit as animating on the end-title scene. The CPT logo here, however, does not have its own jingle playing; rather, the Filthy Rich closing theme plays over it. •A black & white version exists. •There is also a variant for Pay Television that reads as "COLUMBIA PICTURES PAY TELEVISION" with "PRESENTS" below in the same Cooper Black font from the Columbia Pictures Home Entertainment logo. The closing variant is the same as before, except the words "A" and "PRESENTATION" are seen above and below the CPPTV text respectively. •An updated version with the byline "A Unit of The Coca-Cola Company" (in later years "A Unit of Coca-Cola TELEVISION") cheaply added below the logo exists. This variant was reported to have been seen on mid-to-late 1980s syndie reruns of classic Columbia-owned shows and movies from that era, such as the Yorkin/TOY show What's Happening!! FX/SFX: The light rays shrinking and turning into the abstract torch. Cheesy Factor: Nice visual effects from the great Robert Abel, but are even better when combined with the Torch Lady in the movies. Also, the versions with the Coke byline is a cheesy chyron paste-on that cuts in when the CPT text does (due to being done on a video master). Music/Sounds: The television theme is a variation of the theatrical inspirational music, which was also written by Suzanne Ciani. Some people find it appropriate for the company that would be owned by Coca-Cola, as the effects in the song resemble the sound of pouring and fizzing soda. A silent version appears at the end of the final episode of Barney Miller, "Landmark, Part 3". The Pay TV version has the second half of the theatrical theme. Music/Sounds Variants: •Some syndicated broadcasts of this logo have a shorter version of the music, only playing the second half. This was due in part because of the splice edit method that was commonplace on early film prints of their shows. •In exceptional cases, it used the closing theme of the show or TV movie. •On Hong Kong prints of The Making of the Deep, the logo has the 1995 CTTD theme, likely due to a reverse plaster error. Availability: Extremely rare. It appears with closing music playing over it on the VHS tape of the 1981 miniseries Family Reunion with Bette Davis, the 1982 TV movie Ivanhoe on DVD, the Vidmark VHS, the SPHE DVD release, Sony Movie Channel broadcasts and Netflix's print of the 1982 Tom Selleck TV movie The Shadow Riders, and two post-1980 Barney Miller episodes: "Homicide, Part I" and "Contempt, Part I" on local syndication. It appeared with music at the end of the 1977 TV movie A Killing Affair, which was known to have last aired on Encore in 2006. The Pay Television variant is extinct and appeared on A Chorus Line on HBO, so don't expect this to appear anywhere. Also seen on an international airing of Fantasy Island followed with the Sony Pictures Television International logo. The logo with music has been restored on all season 1 episodes of T.J. Hooker on the 2014 Mill Creek Entertainment DVD re-release of the first and second seasons (the original Sony Pictures Home Entertainment 2005 release had the logo replaced with the SPT logo). The logo appears in silence at the end of Barney Miller's series finale "Landmark, Part 3" on the 2011 Shout! Factory complete DVD series set. The version with the early Coke byline (in black and white) was recently spotted on a bootleg DVD of 20 Million Miles to Earth, while the later one can be found on the SPHE Hong Kong Blu-ray of The Deep at the end of The Making of the Deep in the special features. Scare Factor: Low. This is a favorite of many. 4th Logo (3rd official logo) (September 24, 1982-June 18, 1993) Nicknames: "'80s Torch Lady", "Coke Bottle Torch Lady", "Torch Lady" Logo: We see the then-current Columbia Pictures logo, the lady holding a light torch on top of a pedestal (Columbia, a representation of the USA), in her 1981-1993 incarnation against the backdrop of clouds. The words "Columbia Pictures" appear on either side of the torch lady, the word "Television" underneath, and underneath that, either the respective company byline, or sometimes nothing at all. The woman's torch "shines" after the music ends, and the words also shine lightly. Many shows stopped using this logo in 1992, although The Young and the Restless and Days of our Lives continued to use the blue/ivory logo until 1993. This was also used for the first season of The Larry Sanders Show, which premiered in August 1992. Bylines: •1982-1989: "A UNIT OF THE Coca-Cola COMPANY" •January 4, 1988-1991: "A Unit of Columbia Pictures Entertainment, Inc." •September 1991-1993: Bylineless. This was used during the early era of Sony Pictures Entertainment. Variants: There are several versions of this logo, namely in bylines, company name, and animation: •1982-1989: Blue clouds/Gold company name, byline is the Coca-Cola one with "Coca-Cola" in its trademarked logo font. An early version has a very tiny Coke byline. Another version has a medium-sized byline. This was first used on Days of our Lives and The Young and the Restless in late 1982 or early 1983. Prior to this, neither show used a Columbia or Screen Gems logo, with the exception of in-credit text on Days of our Lives (see Corday Productions). •1982-1988: Teal clouds/gold company name (alternate with no byline). •1982-1988: Another version features darker clouds. •1983: Alternate gold company name with a medium-sized Coke byline. •1985: Alternate 1982 logo. •1986: On the TV movie The Canterville Ghost, there is only a static image of the logo with the Coke byline. •1986-1988: On the first season of The Real Ghostbusters, the logo would play until the theme finishes and there would be a freeze frame effect for two seconds and disappear. •1986-1988: Gold company name, smaller Coca-Cola byline with "Coca-Cola" in its trademarked logo font. •1986-1988: Gold company name, normal Coca-Cola byline, dark and muddy Torch Lady, little shining animation. •January 4, 1988-1989: Blue clouds/Gold company name, Columbia Pictures Entertainment byline. There was an early distribution logo used on Punky Brewster, which has this logo with "Distributed by" and the CPE byline in a plain looking font. •January 4, 1988-1991?: Purple clouds/Gold company name, Columbia Pictures Entertainment byline. (alternate 1988 network logo). •January 9, 1988-1989?: Teal clouds/Gold company name, Columbia Pictures Entertainment byline. (alternate 1988 logo, based on the 1982 bylineless logo). •January 1989-1991: Blue/Ivory company name as seen on the theatrical version, byline is changed to Columbia Pictures Entertainment (network version, 1989; syndication prints have "Distributed by" on top). If you look closely on the torch, you can see the sunburst slowly dimming out. On some distribution variants, the sunburst fades in, rather than out. •On the 1988 TV movie Intrigue, the 1988 logo has a gray CPE byline. •1989-1992: There was a phrase "In Association With" that was seen above the blue/ivory logo on Screen Gems shows. This followed either the 1987 or 1989 LBS Communications logo. From 1989-1991, the font was cheaply tacked in white with the black outline around it. This version looped part of the animation, causing the sunburst to fade out, then suddenly reappear. It would also fade in. On Days of our Lives, the logo used the IAW variant in Souvenir font and was used from 1991-1993. •October 1991-1992: Blue/gold and purple/gold company name, no byline, animated. This was used during the early years under Sony Pictures Entertainment. •Open matte versions of the 1989 and 1991 logos exist, revealing more of the Torch Lady's pedestal. The 1989 version is seen on Dark Avenger (1990) and Hardball (the latter has the phrase "in association with" appear below that) while the 1991 version is seen on Christmas on Division Street. On the 1989 version, the text looks bronze rather than gold. Another version, seen on part one of Switched at Birth, Cast the First Stone, and a few episodes of the short-lived 1989 CBS drama series A Peaceable Kingdom have no black under the pedestal. (The theory is the open-matte logo was used on drama shows and TV movies, barring the soap operas, but this has yet to be confirmed.) •September 1991-June 18, 1993: Blue/ivory company name, no byline (network version; syndication prints have "Distributed by" on top from 1991-1992). •There is also a B&W rendition of this logo to plaster the Screen Gems logo on classic shows. •There is a short version of the 1982 logo. •Another version of the 1991 logo exists where you can see a few extra steps in the pedestal, but it's not a full open matte logo, like in the Christmas on Division Street version. Seen on Revolver. •The 1992 TV documentary Titanic: Treasure of the Deep has the 1991 logo fading in. •Another fade-in version with the 1989 logo is seen on the 1989 TV pilot Shivers which aired as a part of CBS Summer Playhouse. FX/SFX: The Lady's torch "shining". The blue/ivory logos would have the name "Columbia Pictures" shining except on the 1988 versions. Cheesy Factor: On the 1989 and 1991 "blue/ivory" versions, "Television" is obviously optically superimposed onto the movie logo, it has no shining effects to match "Columbia" and "Pictures", and due to the slightly different proportions of the movie logo, "Television" looks more blatantly off-center than in the "gold" version. For the 1989 IAW variant, the words "In Association with" look unprofessional on the logo. The text is white and there is a black shadow effect and it looks like the words has been pasted. Would look very professional on the 1991 version. As well as that, the looped animation is extremely cheesy. Also, the second 1986 variation with the muddy and dark Torch Lady and the little shining animation is extremely cheesy. Music/Sounds: •1982-1989: A shortened, slightly higher pitched version of the Sunburst music was used by Suzanne Ciani. The 1976 version was also used on this logo for a long version. •January 4, 1988-1993: A 6-note brass jingle mixed with twinkles composed by Tim Thompson that was played on a keyboard. Also consider that Columbia's logo editing habits were so sloppy during this era that sometimes this logo was plastered over a Screen Gems or Embassy Communications logo with the original logo's music still intact. No trace of the SG music for this logo has been found since. However, the Embassy theme was retained on a Diff'rent Strokes episode when it was reran on Antenna TV. It may have been retained on Black Starz! (now Starz in Black) reruns. •Sometimes, the end theme of the show or TV movie is played over the logo, or none. Music/Sounds Variants: •On Married... with Children: The Most Outrageous Episodes: Volume 2, at the end of the episode "A Man's Castle", the 1993 music from the fifth logo (see below) is heard. •There was a warped version with Thompson's music seen on '80s prints of Screen Gems shows such as Occasional Wife. The theme is also in a higher pitch. •There exists a slowed down version of Thompson's music used with the 1988 and 1991 logos. The 1988 version was seen on an episode of The Real Ghostbusters included in the Ghostbusters/Ghostbusters II DVD set, while the 1991 version is seen on the 1991 The Young and the Restless Christmas episode. •On the season 4 DVD set of Punky Brewster, at the end of the episode, "The Nun's Story", the short Columbia TriStar Television Distribution theme is used in the 1982 CPT logo. •On a season 1 episode of What's Happening Now!! entitled "Mr. First Nighter", the Suzanne Ciani music is used over the LBS Communications logo, followed by the SPT logo. •On a couple episodes of My Two Dads on the S1 DVD set, it had the first two notes of the 1988 fanfare gone. The music fades in at the third note. •On Switched at Birth and several episodes of Designing Women, the 1988 theme echos for a long time after the logo fades out. •On Intrigue, the 1988 CPT theme is low toned. •On the first three episodes of A Peaceable Kingdom, the logo fades out half way before the theme finishes. The first episode, the theme fades out on the 6th and final note, the second episode fades out on the 4th note and you can hear a little bit of the 5th note, and the third episode fades out on the 6th note and you can hear a little bit of the 6th note as it fades out. •Some Screen Gems programs had the "S From Hell" logo sloppily plastered with this logo in the early/mid '80s, in a way that the first 2-3 notes of the SG jingle would be heard, then the Ciani music would be heard starting in mid-jingle. Availability: Uncommon. Most of these logos have been plastered by the Columbia TriStar and/or Sony Pictures Television logos (or in the case of some Married... with Children reruns on ION Television, no logo is shown at all), but it just might pop up on some older prints of shows. It was previously found on some episodes of Designing Women on TV Guide Network. It was also spotted when Chiller aired reruns of the short-lived series Werewolf. Comedy Central's print of the movie Hairspray (1988) used the 7th variation listed in the opening (w/the 88-93 jingle). Local reruns would have the 1988 Distributor logo on several Good Times episodes, which would also appear on S1 on DVD. This can also been seen at the beginning of Village of the Giants when it was shown on Mystery Science Theater 3000 as Mike, Crow and Tom Servo were entering the theater. The 1982 logo can be seen on DVD in many places: the 1982 mini-series The Blue and the Gray, the 1985 version of Alice in Wonderland, several S2 episodes of Fantasy Island on DVD released from Shout! Factory, with music on most episodes on the season 4 DVD release of Punky Brewster from Shout! Factory, and without music (also plastering the Paramount logo) on a 1994 VHS of Road to Bali from Video Treasures. The B&W variant of the 1982 logo can be seen on some episodes of The Donna Reed Show on Me-TV, and some movies on Antenna TV including Last Train from Bombay; the B&W variant of the 1988 logo can be seen at the end of all episodes on the Bewitched tape "Love That Witch". The 1988, 1989, and 1991 logos can be found on Married... with Children: The Most Outrageous Episodes Volumes 1 & 2. The 1989 logo can be seen on the 1991 VHS release of All in the Family: 20th Anniversary Special, Switched at Birth Cast the First Stone and Guilty of Innocence: The Lenell Geter Story (which plasters the Embassy logo). The 1988 logo can also be seen on plenty S1 and S2 My Two Dads episodes by Shout! Factory under SPHE's license. In addition to the My Two Dads season 2 DVD release from Shout! Factory, the 1991 logo can be seen on some episodes. Plus, the 1988 logo was seen on a majority of 1980 episodes of Barney Miller sometimes last aired on WGN America and mostly on local syndication. It was also seen on the first few episodes of the short-lived series Phenom, while later episodes used the final logo. The 1988 logo is also seen on the VHS releases of Weekend War and Intrigue. The 1982 CPT logo can be found on some S1 episodes of Designing Women on DVD and the 1988, 1989, and 1991 CPT logos can be seen on plenty of episodes from seasons 1-6 DVD releases of Designing Women. The 1991 blue/ivory open matte logo is seen on Christmas on Division Street, which can be found on the VHS release in the UK from Odyssey Video. A bylineless 1982 version was recently spotted on an episode of T.J. Hooker that aired on Australian digital Channel 7mate and can also be seen on Cloo and Universal HD (in a widescreen variant), and has been restored on all second season episodes on the 2014 Mill Creek Entertainment DVD reissue of the first and second seasons (the 2005 DVD release plasters it with the Sony Pictures Television logo). This variant is also on the Season 4 (1982-83) release of Hart to Hart from Shout! Factory. This logo was also seen on a few episodes of some existing syndicated prints of season 1 episodes of That's My Mama!, which have them plastered over the original "Pretzel" logo since the 1980s. The Revolver variant can be found on the VHS release of said title and appears on the Sony Movie Channel's airing of said movie. The bylineless gold version is retained on the front of The Producers on This TV and TCM airings of the film The Oscar. The 1988 CPTD logo was seen on one episode of The Burns & Allen Show, as well as the Diff'rent Strokes episode "The Moonlighter" both on Antenna TV. The 1991 logo is retained on the VHS release of Titanic: Treasure of the Deep. Scare Factor: It depends on the music used: •1982-1989: Low with the "sunburst" music. The music and the Torch Lady don't mix, but most will not mind. •1988-1993: Low bordering on medium. The loud music/dark background combination might startle some people. 5th Logo (4th official logo) (August 1992-December 29, 2000) Nicknames: "'90s Torch Lady", "Majestic Torch Lady", "Torch Lady II" Logo: We see a still picture of a brand new Columbia Torch Lady (designed by Michael J. Deas, and modeled by Louisiana homemaker, Jenny Joseph; some think it looks like actress Annette Benning) holding a light torch on top of a new pedestal against the background of clouds with dark blue skies around it. The word "COLUMBIA" appears in giant chiseled silver letters behind her at the very top, similar to the classic Columbia Pictures logo from 1936-1976. Underneath the lady are the words "COLUMBIA PICTURES TELEVISION", or until 1996, "COLUMBIA PICTURES TELEVISION DISTRIBUTION" (in Bank Gothic MD BT font) and underneath that is the byline "a SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT company". It should be noted that movies did not begin using this new Torch Lady until 1993 when a animated version was created by Synthespian Studios, as well. Variants: •On a Jeopardy! episode aired on December 23, 1993, the logo was seen on a "Video Daily Double" question. The logo appears to be close-up, there is no text below the Torch Lady and the "COLUMBIA" text is not there. •There is a black & white variation that was used to plaster Screen Gems logos on classic B&W shows. •On the TV pilot movie of Dark Skies, "The Awakening", the name and the byline fade out at the same time as the logo. FX/SFX: None. Except when it fades out, where the name along with the byline below dims out and later fades out completely. Music/Sounds: Here are the main versions: •1992-1994: The 1988 music from the previous logo. The Young and the Restless and Days of Our Lives were the two series who used this starting in mid-Spring 1993 and used it until New Years Eve 1993. This also appears on several Sanford and Son season 1 episodes on the DVD release. •September 1993-2001: A 6-note majestic tune is heard; full of brass instruments composed by Dave Grusin. •1994-2001: A re-composed version of the Grusin theme that's slightly re-arranged. Music/Sounds Variants: •Sometimes, the ending theme of the show plays over it. •There is a silent version of the logo. •On The Greatest '70s Cop Shows, the short Columbia TriStar Television Distribution theme was heard on the pilot of Police Woman and it was also heard on Gidget Grows Up, and the long Columbia TriStar Television Distribution theme was heard on the pilot of Starsky & Hutch. This was the fact that it was a rushed job due to horrible plastering. The short CTTD theme is also heard on The Jeff Foxworthy Show on TBS. •The short-lived 1997 series Ivanhoe used the second half of this logo in black & white. •For the black & white and color versions of CPTD, they sometimes used a warped version of the 1993 theme. •On syndication reruns of the Early Edition episode "Red Fellas", the 1993 TriStar Television logo music is heard. This was probably due to a plaster error. •On the short-lived series Dark Skies starting on episode 2, as well as some episodes of Charlie's Angels, the Columbia TriStar Television theme is used. •On the Charlie's Angels episode "Night of the Strangler", the final note of the 1993 CPT theme echoes. This is on the season one DVD release. Availability: Pretty common. The Young and the Restless and Days of our Lives did not begin using this logo until 1993. Also on local stations, it's spotted on a majority of Good Times reruns. The CPTD logo can also be found on TCM, the season 5 Good Times episode, "The Evans Get Involved: Part I", and the end of The Producers on This TV. The black & white version appeared on I Dream of Jeannie and Bewitched and was spotted at the beginning of the 1965 film Darling on TCM. This logo is available on DVD releases of the first seasons of All in the Family, Good Times, The Jeffersons, Charlie's Angels, and Sanford and Son (though it strangely doesn't appear on at least two S1 Sanford and Son episodes). This logo is also seen on DVD volume releases of The Real Ghostbusters released by Sony in 2005. It is also seen on volume 1 of Married... with Children: The Most Outrageous Episodes and The Greatest '70s Cop Shows on DVD. The version with the 1988 music can be seen on the VHS release of Married... with Children: It's a Bundyful Life, The Best of Beakman's World (the variant with the rocket) on VHS and DVD, at the start of the 1993 Columbia House VHS release of Bewitched: Love That Witch, and on most episodes of the final season of Designing Women on DVD (a handful of episodes have the 1993 version and the series finale "Gone with a Whim" has the SPT logo). Weirdly on some episodes of Bewitched, this logo is seen between with the 1965 Screen Gems logo and the Sony Pictures Television logo. It's also seen at the end of The Graduate on Antenna TV. The CPT logo is present on several season 5 episodes of Barney Miller on the Shout! Factory DVD set following the Four D Productions logo. The logo was also spotted on an airing of Just You and Me, Kid on Antenna TV, plastering the first few seconds of the 1976 Columbia film logo. This logo is also seen on some episodes of The Jeff Foxworthy Show on TBS. This was also seen at the beginning on a recent airing of The Natural on Antenna TV. A small handful of episodes of The Jeffersons have this logo on the 2014 Mill Creek Entertainment release of season 2, with both the 1988 and the 1994 music. Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: •1992-1993: Minimal because the 1988 theme is still there, but a bit tamer. •1993-2001: None. _______________________________________________________________ Copyright Stamps: Here is some information about the copyright stamps on the CPT series and TV movies: •1974-1984: Copyright © (year) by Columbia Pictures Television, A division of Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. •1984-1993: Copyright © (year) by Columbia Pictures Television, A division of CPT Holdings, Inc. •1986-1987: Copyright © (year) Columbia Pictures Television (Used on the first two seasons of The Real Ghostbusters) •1987-1988: COPYRIGHT © (year) BY TRI-STAR TELEVISION, A DIVISION OF TRI-STAR PICTURES, INC. (Used on 1988 aired episodes of My Two Dads, Buck James, and Werewolf, during S1) •1987-1988: COPYRIGHT© (year) EMBASSY COMMUNICATIONS (Used on 1988 aired episodes of produced series by Embassy Communications) •1988-1997: COPYRIGHT © (year) ELP COMMUNICATIONS (Used for Embassy's productions when it was renamed ELP Communications and went under CPT) •1988-: Copyright © (year) CPT Holdings, Inc. •1988-1998, 1999-2001?: Copyright © (year) Columbia Pictures Television, Inc. •1988: Copyright © (year) Weekend Adventure Company (Used on the TV movie Weekend War) •1991: Copyright © (year) by HIGHER GROUND PRODUCTIONS (CANADA), INC. (Used on the TV movie Christmas on Division Street) •1992-1993: COPYRIGHT © (numeric year Roman numeric year) ELP COMMUNICATIONS (Used on the 1st season of Beakman's World) •1993: Copyright © (year) CPT/ABCP VENTURES (Used on Moon Over Miami) •1998-1999: Copyright © (year) Global Entertainment Productions GmbH & Company Medien KG Final Note: Columbia TriStar Television took over for then-current shows formerly ending with this logo by 2001, though the copyright holder at the end of each show would credit "Columbia Pictures Television, Inc." or "CPT Holdings, Inc." until 2002, shortly after the debut of the Sony Pictures Television logo. However, "CPT Holdings, Inc." is still being used today as the copyright holder of The Young and the Restless and old incarnations from their television library such as What's Happening!!, the Sony-owned Pyramid incarnations, and others, and would also be used on foreign shows by Sony Pictures Television International from 2002-2010. Category:Television Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Sony Corporation Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment